YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME 5
by bchintyahishirama
Summary: Pertemuan yang singkat dan dingin, akankah menjadi akhir cerita yang diinginkan? - You're Everything For Me -


YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #5

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

FF After = CONFESSION

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening :

SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Tampan sekali!" Gumam Joy "Baiklah, Yoongi-ssi you are sit with Song Soo young" ucap Jessica yang sukses membuat Joy terbelalak "What?" Kaget joy "What happen, Joy-ssi?" Tanya Jessica "But.. I sit with Jiyeon now, " jawab Joy "kau pindah kebelakang mejamu yang kosong, apa susahnya?" Tanya Jessica dan skakmat bagi Joy "Bu.. but?" "Tidak ada tapi tapian! Dan kau Jungkook-ssi, kau duduk dengan Jiyeon" ujar Jessica mutlak dan kali ini jiyeon lah yang membulatkan matanya, duduk bersama Jungkook? Benarkah?

"Kalian boleh duduk" ujar Jessica

1 langkah..

DEG,, "Aku duduk bersamanya" - batin Jiyeon

2 langkah..

DEG,, "Inikah mimpi?" -Batin Jiyeon

3 langkah..

###

'Aku harus bersikap normal!' Batin Jiyeon melihat Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disampingnya "Annyeonghaseo!" Sapa Jiyeon kepada Jungkook. Dan kalian tahu apa balasan Jungkook? Jungkook hanya melirik Jiyeon tanpa berkeinginan membalas sapaan Jiyeon. Jungkook melirik sebentar lalu langsung duduk disamping Jiyeon

JIYEON POV ***

Aku harus bersikap normal! Ucapku dalam hati. Jika aku tidak bersikap normal maka suasana nanti pasti akan canggung dan juga Jiyeon yang notabenenya dibilang pandai bergaul pasti akan hilang, lenyap ditelan bumi

"Annyeonhaseo!" Sapaku padanya, yah.. sekedar basa basi saja sih supaya nanti tidak terlalu canggung. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Ternyata balas sapaan yang kunantikan malah berbanding balik. Dia hanya melirikku saja tanpa ada jiatan membalas sapaku kepadanya. Aish! Jinjja! Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali?! Sabar Jiyeon! Kau belum tahu karakter orang baru, siapa tahu dia mempunyai karakter seperti Joy dulu. Yaa.. dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu Joy dan aku mengajaknya berkenalan, dia hanya mengachukanku dan lebih memilih menyendiri. Tapi sekarang? Ckckck! Kau harus lebih bersabar Lee Ji Yeon

"Lee Ji Yeon imnida! Bagapseumnida" ucapku berusaha mencairkan es beku diantara kami "Bisakah kau diam? Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Ucapnya. OMONA! Dia membentaku?! Dasar namja kurang ajar! Cih, jadi malas aku untuk berteman denganmu! Padahal awalnya niatku baik tetapi kenapa dia malah membalasku dengan bentakan yang menusuk hati seperti itu? Cish! Aku sebal!

JIYEON POV END ***

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang. Yups! Bagaimana tidak tenang? Semua perhatian siswa dan siswi menuju kepada Yoongi dan Jungkook yang selalu menunjukan muka serius nan tampan yang mereka miliki dan merupakan ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jiyeon yang sebal dengan teman sebangkunya sekarang. Dia hanya menggerutu sebal selama pelajaran berlangsung. Pikiran dan hatinya masih belasungkawa melantunkan sumpah serapah untuk Namja menyebalkan yang pernah dia temukan didunia ini. Lebay? Ya! Tetapi inilah yang dirasakan oleh Jiyeon ketika duduk didekat Jungkook. Ternyata mukanya tidak sebanding dengan sifatnya uang dingin dan menyebalkan itu, pikir Jiyeon

TING..TING..TING..

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi dan bel inilah yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Jiyeon sejak tadi karena Jiyeon sudah gerah duduk dekat Jungkook ini.

"Joy! Ayo kita ke.." "Ne, jadi disekolah ini harus disiplin walaupun sekolah ini bebas" Seketika mata Jiyeon terbelalak karena melihat Joy yang sudah akrab dengan Yoongi. Yaa, memang joy sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Ayolah! Walaupun Yoongi adalah sahabat Jungkook tetapi sifat mereka beda. Jungkook dan Yoongi memang dingin, tetapi setidaknya Yoongi adalah namja yang ramah.

"Mwo! Joy!" Pekik Jiyeon dan Joy pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jiyeon dengan malas "Waeyo?" Tanya Joy "Aish! Anak ini! Ayo kekantin! Kau tidak mau makan, eoh?!" Ujar Jiyeon kesal "Yasudah kenapa harus marah marah?! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" ucap Joy lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke arah Yoongi "Ne, Yoongi-ssi aku kekantin dulu ne? Sahabatku ini sudah marah marah, jika aku tidak cepat maka sekolah ini akan hancur!" Ujar Joy melirik kearah Jiyeon yang kembali membulatkan matanya "Hei! Enak saja!" Ujar Jiyeon namun diabaikan oleh Joy "Hmm.. ne! Gomawo sudah membantuku tadi dan memberitahuku sifat sifat guru yang akan mengajar kelas ini" ujar Yoongi "Baiklah aku duluan, bye!" Lalu Joy langsung merangkul tangan Jiyeon sebelum Jiyeon kembali mengoceh

"Dapat mangsa baru, eoh?" Sindir Jungkook kepada Yoongi "Cih! Aku bukan playboy sepertimu, arra?" Jawab Joy "Ck! Terserah katamu saja" balas Jungkook malas "Kajja, pasti Hyunseung hyung dan Minho hyung sudah menunggu" ajak Jungkook kemudian "Ne chakkaman!" Ujar Yoongi lalu menyetarakan dirinya dengan Jungkook

"Tadi kulihat yeoja yang disebelahmu itu kesal, kau apakan dia?" Tanya Yoongi kepada Jungkook sambil berjalan "Aku hanya mendiaminya" jawab jungkook enteng "Kenapa begitu? Kulihat wajahnya tidak buruk!" Komentar Yoongi "Apakah kau tidak melihat persamaan mukanya dengan seorang yeoja?!" Tanya Jungkook dan seketika mereja berhenti mendadak ah! Mungkin Yoongi lah yang berhenti mendadak

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi "Seharusnya tadi kau memperhatikannya jangan memperhatikan yeoja disebelahmu saja!" Ucap Jungkook tidak niat dan Yoongi pun tiba tiba teringat, dia teringat ketika yeoja yang disebelah Jubgkook mengajak Joy kekantin. Ya, mukanya memang mirip seorang yeoja

"Jung.." belum Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya kini telah dipotong oleh Jungkook "Sudah kubilang pasti mereka menunggu kita, jangan hanya berdiri didepan kelas seperti orang pabbo!" Ucap Jungkook lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya(?)

"H..hei! Chakkaman!" Lalu Yoongi segera mengejar Jungkook

###

"Kenapa kau menggerutu terus dari tadi eoh?" Tanya Joy kesal karena sahabatnya selalu menggerutu setiap saat "Bagaimana aku tidak sebal?! Namja yang bernama Jungkook tadi sangat menyebalkan!" Adu Jiyeon "Nde? Tetapi kulihat dia namja baik baik" komentar Joy "Ck! Dia berbeda dengan namja yang duduk disebelahmu, Joy! Bahkan tadi dia tidak membalas sapaanku!" Ujar Jiyeon lagi

"Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru, Jiyeon-ah" tebak Joy "tapi setidaknya dia membalas sapaku atau senyum sedikit padaku!" Gerutu Jiyeon lagi "Kau benci diabaikannya?" Tanya Joy "Orang mana yang tidak benci diabaikan?" Protes Jiyeon "Tandanya kau menyukainya, kau tidak suka saat dia mengabaikanmu kan?" Ujar Joy yang membuat emosi Jiyeon kembali terangkat "Menyukainya? Lebih baik aku mati!" Ujar Jiyeon "Ck! Hati hati dengan perkataanmu, Lee Ji Yeon! Kau bisa saja mencintainya!" Ujar Joy "Sudahlah, jika kau masih menebak seperti itu aku jadi malas membahas hal ini padamu!" Ujar Jiyeon lalu meninggalkan Joy

"H..hei! Tunggu aku!"

###

-Dirumah MEMBER EXO-

"Mereka pulang jam berapa hyung?" Tanya Kai tiba tiba kepada Kris yang sedang menikmati acara siaran tv yang ditunggunya "Entahlah, kau tanya saja pada Kyungsoo atau baekki atau pandaku atau Luhan, mereka yang mengurusi semua jadwal dua anak itu" ujar Kris dengan masih mefocuskan diri pada tv

"Aish baiklah hyung" lalu kai pun beranjak mencari Kyungsoonya "Kyungsoo-ah, dimana kau?" Tanya kai "Aku ditaman kai bersama dengan Tao, Luhan hyung, dan Baekki" teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ditaman

"kyungsoo-ya, Luhannie hyung, tao dan baekki!" Panggil Kai kepada 4 namja cantik didepannya "Waeyo kai-ah," tanya Kyungsoo "Soo-ah, kapan Jungkook dan Yoongi pulang sekolah?" Tanya Kai "Mereka pulang sekitar jam 3 atau 4 kai" jawab Luhan "Ehh? Jadi aku, Kyungsoo, Luhannie hyung dan sehun kapan menjemput mereka?" Tanya Kai lagi "Kurasa kalian harus menjemput mereka jam 3" jawab Baekhyun "Jika mereka pulang jam 4 bagaimana? Oh! Aku benar benar benci melihat sekolahh yang bikin aku frutasi" ujar Kai "Itu karena kau pabbo saat sekolah dulu!" Jawab tao "Cih! Biarkan saja! Yang penting dulu aku ini tampan!" Ujar Kai

"Aigoo! Kau harus berkaca dulu, Kim Jong In!" Ujar Kyungsoo "Dan kau harus mengakui ketampananku, Kim Kyung Soo!" Ucap Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo merona karena maragnya sekarang adalah 'Kim' "Aish! Kita bisa pergi dulu jika mereka pulang jam 4" ucap Luhan "Ne, bukannya disana ada kedai kopi yang enak?" Tanya Baekhyun "Benar juga, baiklah!" Ujar Kai

"Kai!" Panggil Sehun dan Chanyeol, yang sedang berjalan kearahnya "Mwo? Waeyo?" Tanya Kai yang kini mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah didepannya "Nanti kita jadi menjemput dua bocah itu?" Tanya Sehun "Tentu saja jadi!" Ujar Kai tidak semangat "Hei! Kenapa kau tidak semangat?" Tanya Chanyeol "Kalian tahu? Aku sudah benci melihat sekolah" jawab Kai "Aku yakin jika kau nanti kesekolah Jungkook dan Yoongi kau akan ketagihan, Kai" ujar Chanyeol "Tahu dari mana kau?" Tanya kai masih tidak bersemangat

"Kau tahu? Pada saat aku mengantar mereka aku sempat melihat siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah disana! Dan kau tahu? Banyak namja dan yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis!" Ujar Chanyeol. Sedangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa para uke sudah menyiapkan ancang ancangan menyerang jika ada perjataan yang melencong(?) Sedikit saja

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kai langsung bersemangat "Ne, tadi Chanyeol juga bilang kalau misalnya banyak yeoja seksi disana!" Jawab Sehun "Aish! Jika benar maka aku akan senang mengantar dan menjemput mereka setiap hari!" Ujar Kai senang "Maka dari itu, nanti aku ingin ikut dengan kalian!" Ujar Chanyeol "Baillah kalau begitu demi yeoja se.." belum Kai selesai berbicara tiba tiba saja ada aura mengerikan yang ternyata berasal dari para uke yang disana

"Sepertinya kalian memilih topic bicara yang salah ne~" ujar para uke sanbil tersenyum mengerikan "MWOO! KRISS HYUNG TOLONG!"

####

"Annyeonghaseo!" Sapa dua orang yeoja kepada Jiyeon dan Joy yang sedang menunggu seseorang "Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Seru Joy melihat yang datang ternyata adalah HyunA dan Jisun(Suzy) "Mianhaeyo, tadi aku menunggu Hyuna" ujar Jisun "Kenaoa kalian lama sekali eoh?! Aku sudah lapar!" Ujar Jiyeon kesal "Aigo! Tadi kim songsaenim benar benar bikinku gila! Aku benar benar kesal dan kalian tahu, aku terkena omelannya makanyanaku lama datang kemari" ujar HyunA "Kalau saja kau mengerjakan tugas kim songsaenim dengan benar, Hyun-ah!" Ujar jisun

"Aku tidak mengerti, padahal tadi aku sudah menyontekmu! Lalu jika aku dimarahi oleh Kim songsaenim harusnya kau juga dimarahi" ucal HyunA "Bukankah kusudah bilang? Kau menyatat pr yang salah" ucap Jisun "Eh? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Protes HyunA "Tadi aku sudah ingin memberitahumu tapi kau malah menyuruhku diam dan tetap mengerjakan soal itu" ujar Jisun

"Makanya eonni! Lalau kau tidak ingin dimarahi, bersikap baik dengan kim songsaenimmu!" Ujar Joy mengingatkan Hyuna "Sudahlah! Kalian pikir tujuan kesini adalah marah marah dan sebagai tempat curahan hati? Dan HyunA eonni, aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu dan kim songsaenimmu itu arrayo?!" Ujar Jiyeon sewot "Eh? Jiyeon-ah ada apa dengamu?" Tanya HyunA "Tadi dia kesal dengan teman sebangkunya" jawab Joy menjelaskan "Bukankah teman sebangku Jiyeon adalah kau, Joy?" Tanya Jisun

"Ya memang begitu tetapi itu dulu sebelum ada 2 namja baru yang masuk kekelas kami" ujar Joy "Jadi benar berita bahwa akan ada anak baru itu?" Tanya Hyuna "Ne, jadinya kita berdua dipindah. Aku sekarang duduk dibelakang Jiyeon dan sebelahku adalah namja baru yang namanya Yoongi, sedangkan disebelah Jiyeon adalah Jungkook" ujar Joy menjelaskan "Jadi ada 2?" Tanya Jisun "Ne eonni, dan kau tahu?! Yang bernama Jungkook itu benar benar menyebalkan! Andai saja aku duduk bersama Yoongi pasti yang akan merasakan kekesalan adalah Joy!" Ujar Jiyeon dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aish! Sudahlah, Jiyeon-ah aku tahu kekesalanmu, begini saja sekarang kau memesan makanan seperti biasa" perintan Jisun pada adiknya "Sepertinya seperti itu akan lebih baik" komentar Hyuna "Baiklah aku akan memesan makanan dulu" ujar Jiyeon lalu pergi memesan makanan

"Kurasa adikmu benar benar kesal dengan namja disebelahnya itu Suzy-ya" ujar Hyuna "Hmm ne sepertinya begitu, aku tahu sikapnya jika sudah begitu tandanya dia benar benar sedang kesal. Memangnya namja yang disebelahnya membuat dia kesal, Joy-ah?" Tanya Jisun "Aku tidak tahu eonni, yang kutahu adalah namja yang disebelahnya itu namja yang tampan dan dingin" ujar Joy "Pantas saja!" Ujar Jisun "Ehm? Waeyo Suzy-ya?" Tanya Hyuna "Jiyeon paling sebal diabaikan" jawab Jisun "Begitukah?" Tanya Joy "Ne, sejak dulu dia sangat tidak suka diabaikan. Dia akan marah sepanjang hari dan tidak tentu kapan dia akan selesai marah" ujar Jisun tersenyum melihat adiknya

###

"Ahjumma, aku mau Raemyeon yang berkuah 2, Kimbap 3 porsi, chiken wing 6, dan Pajeon with rice 1 lalu minumnya greentea 2 dan banana tea 2" ujar Jiyeon pada ahjumma yang ada dikantin itu "Ne chakkaman, Jiyeon-ssi" baiklah, memang semua staff disekolah ini sudah mengetahui Jiyeon. Yaa, Lee Ji Yeon adalah adik dari Lee Ji Sun. Jisun, sang kakak memang selalu saja mengukir prestasi diatas batu sekolah mereka. Eits! Bukan maksudnya batu ditaman melainkan mengukir prestasi dengan mengikuti olimpiade olimpiade baik nasional maupun internasional. Dan yah.. Jisun atau kerap kali dipanggil Suzy ini selalu membawa pulang medali atau piala emas maupun perak kesekolah mereka

Jujur Hannyoung High School sangat beruntung karena dapat memiliki siswa berprestasi seperti Jisun. Dengan adanya Jisun, prestasi sekolah mereka meningkat pertahunnya dan tentu saja harus dipertahankan agar Hannyoung mendapatkan posisi teratas sekolah terbaik di Korea bukan hanya diseoul atau bila perlu didunia

Oleh sebab itulah, Jiyeon dikenal sebagai adik dari Jisun yang pintar pandai dan cerdas. Jiyeon juga selalu membanggakan nama eonni tersayangnya itu kepada semua orang. Menurutnya, eonninya memanglah terbaik karena daoat tumbuh menjadi yeoja cantik, sopan, ramah, dan pintar. Apalagi yang kurang dari eonninya?

"Ini dia pesananmu Jiyeon-ssi" ujar Ahjumma tadi dan memberikan nampan yang penuh kepada Jiyeon "Khamsahamida ne Ahjumma!" Ujar Jiyeon tersenyum "Cheonma Jiyeon-ssi, titip salamku kepada Jisun ne" ujar ahjumma lagi "Ne ahjumma, aku kembali dulu" ujar Jiyeon lalu membawa nampan penuh tadi untuk kembali ketempatnya. Ya, agak kesusahan sih. Yeoja mungil sepertinya membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan seperti ini? Oh ayolah!

Ketika Jiyeon sedang kesusahan berjalan tiba tiba saja

BRUK..

"OMONA!"

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

 **SNSD - MISTAKE**

 _ **[Jessica] Ha~ Yeah, Ooh~**_  
 _ **Nan ajik jejarijyo**_  
 _ **Yeojeonhi geudae gyeoteseo**_  
 _ **Hemaeida jichyeoseo**_  
 _ **[Seohyun] Oneuldo geudael maemdolda**_  
 _ **Haru tto haru heulleo heulleoseo**_  
 _ **Yeogikkaji ongeojyo**_

 _ **[Sooyoung] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam almyeonseodo~ Oh~**_  
 _ **[Yoona] Unneun geudaega nal deo apeuge hajyo**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **[Sooyoung/Yoona] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Yuri] Nae jalmoshijyo**_

 _ **[Taeyeon] Eolmana deo maneun shiganeul**_  
 _ **Nunmureul heullyeoya hanayo**_  
 _ **Geu yaksokmaneul mideumyeo, Ooh~**_  
 _ **[Sunny] Gidaryeo dalladeon geojitmal**_  
 _ **Ije sogatdeon nae yokshimdo**_  
 _ **Jichyeo beorigo mangeojyo**_

 _ **[Hyoyeon] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam da almyeonseo~ Woah**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Geureoke moreun cheok useul sun eobjanayo, Woah Oh~**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo, Oh~)**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin ([Jessica] Mandeureobeorin)**_  
 _ **Nae jal moshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Tiffany/Sunny] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo ([Jessica] Nareul deo)**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Nae jalmoshijyo, ([Tiffany] Oh Ooh Ooh Oh Oh~)**_

 _ **[Yuri] Gajil su eomneungeol almyeonseo (Almyeonseodo)**_  
 _ **[Jessica] Meotdaero keojin nae maeumi**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Honjaseo gidaridaga**_  
 _ **Honjaseo huhwehadaga**_  
 _ **Saranghan geotdo**_  
 _ **Jalmoshineyo Oh~ Woah~**_

 _ **[All] Apeun jul almyeonseodo itjireul mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Taeyeon] Naega cham babo gatjyo)**_  
 _ **Dachil kkeol almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_  
 _ **Naejal moshijyo ([Seohyun] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Hyoyeon/Seohyun] Modeun ge nae tashiraedo** ([Sunny] **Modeun ge nae tashiraedo, Oh Oh)**_  
 _ **Geuraedo gwaenchanayo geudaeman itdamyeon ([Sunny] Itdamyeon)**_

 _ **[Tiffany] Eonjekkajina**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Ooh~ Ireon nal yongseohaejwoyo**_  
 _ **Geudael saranghan nal~**_

yaa! Halo chingu semuanyaa, makasih yaa udh banyak yang resp chap chap yanh kemaren trus udh ada yang req tentang chapter selanjutnya. Makasih jyga udh ada yang ngekritik kalo banyak typo. Aku juga bakal perbaikin kok. Dan oh yaa untuk chapter 6 nya nanti itu Extra Chap, jadinya words nya aku bikin lebih dar 3000 kata. ,ungkin bisa 4000 an lebih makanya nanti siapin hati dan jiwa(?) Kalo mau baca soalnya biar gabosyeennn dan disarankan dengerin lagu lagunya yaa? OKE?! *TebarDuitBarengSuho :v

SARANGHAE ILY~


End file.
